2dungeons2dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Universal Pelor Church
The official religion of Rok. Creation Myth (From the holy text of the UPC, the Bibliosol.) Before everything, there was only darkness. The cosmos slept, unaware of the endless possibilities that churned within it. Trying to understand this reality eludes all, but at some point, the universe dreamt. It dreamt of beauty and adventure and life. This dream burned so bright it became the sun that Orn circles. It became Pelor, He Who is All Things, He through which All Lives Flow. Pelor surveyed the emptiness that surrounded him and was lonely. Responding to his desires, the universe provided him with two children: a son, Bahamut, and a daughter, Ioun. He set about creating playgrounds for his children he so loved, setting the moons Bangalter and Homem. He watched as his children grew, eventually bearing three sons (Kord, Moradin, and Corellon) and three daughters (Melora, Avandra, and Erathis). This family of nine gods set about creating Orn and all of its peoples. Each of the gods gave all mortal races a gift, but the greatest gift came from Pelor: that of free will. Content that his newest, youngest children would find their way, he set out to create new worlds, leaving Orn under the care of Corellon and Melora. During Pelor's absence, the children of Rok experienced growing pains. Pelor's gift of free will was abused, and as a result, peoples fell to war, monsters sprang up, and soon Rok was beset by an unknown invader. During this time, a new goddess was born between Corellon and Melora: Sehanine. From the new moon bequeathed to her, Veridis, she watched the trials of the mortals and wanted nothing more than to help them find their way. Speaking to a tribe in the Wildwood of th''e ''Lands of Grace, she let them know of Pelor and his love. Their praise brought the supreme deity back, and he gave the people of Rok the means to defend themselves against the outside invaders. Following Pelor's Creed will see strife on Orn minimized, and allow faithful passage to the next world. Pantheon of the Universal Pelor Church *Pelor: Father of all deities, with dominion over all. Keeper of the sun and time. *Bahamut: Son of Pelor. God of justice, protection, nobility, and honor. *Ioun: Daughter of Pelor. God of knowledge, skill, and prophecy. *Kord: Son of Bahamut & Ioun. God of storms and battle. *Moradin: Son of Bahamut & Ioun. God of craft and artisans, especially miners and smiths. *Corellon: Son of Bahamut & Ioun. God of spring, beauty, the arts, and magic. *Melora: Daughter of Bahamut & Ioun. God of the wilderness and the sea. *Avandra: Daughter of Bahamut & Ioun. God of change, trade, travel, and the frontier. *Erathis: Daughter of Bahamut & Ioun. God of civilization. *Sehanine: Daughter of Corellon & Melora. God of the moons, autumn, and dreams. Worship within the Universal Pelor Church Though worship has regional variations, adherents to the Pelor religion are required to follow Pelor's Creed and attend a worship service every 10 days. While the other gods may be prayedto for specific purposes, all glory must ultimately be laid unto Pelor. Pelor's Creed : "As long as I grow under His Light, I will tend to His Lands. When day turns to night, I will watch over my kin, his frailest children. Should a blight occlude the Sun, my resolve will not falter, and I will continue performing His work."